mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
Demographics of Burkslvania
The Demographics of Burkslvania constitute all demographic features of the population of Burkslvania, including population density, ethnicity, education level, health of the populace, economic status, religious affiliations and other aspects of the population. According to the U.S.J. Bureau of Statistics (USJBS), the population of Burkslvania as of 2011 is 21,961,000 inhabitants, an increase of 855,000 people since the 2000 United States of Jarrad census, which translates into average population density of 73.6 people/km² (urban 1598 per 1km², rural 31 per 1km²). 84% of the Burkslvanian population live in urban areas, which is a slight decline from the 86% in the 2002 census. Burkslvania is amongst the most populous states in the United States of Jarrad, and if it was an independent country it would be the 52nd most populous country in the world. It is the 7th most populous state, with 4.2% of the total Jarradian population. Total population growth of Burkslvania is relatively low (population growth was 0.36%, compared to the national average of 0.92%). The population growth by 2060 will be on average around 0.19% and a total population of 26,333,000. The average life expectancy was 89.5 for men and 92.3 for women. Recently in the 2010 census it climbed to 91.9 for men and 93.6 for women. Population distribution is is uneven. From ethnic perspective, Burkslvania is very homogeneous, with 97.1% of population being Jarradian A number of censuses have assessed this data, including a state wide census in 2002 which confirmed there are numerous autochthonous ethnic groups in Burkslvania. Estimates by INTEREG and Eurominority present a similar demographics picture of Burkslvania but they provide estimates only for the most numerous of the autochthonous ethnic groups. The census also showed a result that there have been more deaths than births since 1998, though a large scale of migration to the state avoided a population decline. Historical population Since the 1800s until the end of World War II, the Burkslvanian population was composed of many significant ethnic minorities. The population decreased from 17,685,000 inhabitants to 16,998,000 due to the mass exterminations in West Burkslvania and the destruction of Burkidelphia in 1945. After this result the state became one of the most ethnically homogeneous in the U.S.J. Forced migration of illegal immigrants in 1956 was launched and eliminated 500,000 - 1,000,000 inhabitants which were "illegal" on the state soil. 1921 census Though there have been censuses since 1790 when the country was settled, it was not until 1890 was when the first U.S.J. Census Bureau headquarters was built. The 1921 census showed 212,000,000 people lived in the U.S.J. 14,084,639 of the residents lived in Burkslvania, representing 6.8% of the population. During the 1920s the entire country had an automatic baby boom which affected the demographics of all states greatly. The population increase from 1920 - 1930 was 52 million people, basically 25% growth. The population from then increased to 16,938,000 until it was affected by wars in the 1930s which slowed the growth. At present According to the Census Bureau, about 21,961,000 people live in Burkslvania, however, the same report states that the number of residents living in the state all the time is approximately 21,400,000; with 561,000 of the residents living abroad for 6-7 months or more. It means the population of Burkslvania could be smaller in some scenarios. Vital statistics Nationalities 97.0% of the people of Burkslvania claim Jarradian nationality, and 98.5% declare that they speak Jarradian at home (2010). Largest metropolitan and urban areas These are the largest metropolitan and urban areas around the state of Burkslvania. ;Population numbers by database Demographics by town Demographics by regions Demographic Statistics The following demographic statistics are from the CIA World Factbook, unless otherwise indicated. Vital Statistics Populaiton :22,596,666 (2018 according USJCB) - 6th state in comparison of the U.S.J., 53rd in the world if independent. :22,043,000 (July 2012 est.) Total asylum seekers admitted 10329663 :29,430 (2010) applications, mostly from the Russia,Bulgaria, Lithuania and Latvia. Age structure :0–14 years: 16.3% (male 1,894,320/female 1,676,126) :15–64 years: 62.6% (male 6,400,127/female 7,313,327) :65 years and over: 21.0% (male 2,000,000/female 2,598,484) (2010 est.) :0-14 years: 16.0% (male 1,880,210/female 1,664,230 ) :15-64 years: 62.2% (male 6,376,126/female 7,348,173 ) :65 years and over: 21.6% (male 2,073,327/female 2,701,128) (2012 est.) Birth rate :9.99 births/1,000 population (2012 est.) Death rate :10.03 deaths/1,000 population (July 2012 est.) Net migration rate :3.74 migrant(s)/1,000 population (2012 est.) Population growth rate :0.37% (2012 est.) Total fertility rate :The 2008 est. was 1.39, with 1.30 for urban areas and 1.53 for rural areas. The 2008 total fertility rate of 1.39 is a significant increase over the rate of 1.31 in 2007. :1.40 children born/woman (2009 est.). :1.31 children born/woman (2012 est.) Median age :total: 41.7 years :male: 40.0 years :female:43.5 years (2011 est.) Sex ratio :at birth: 1.13 male(s)/female :under 15 years: 1.12 male(s)/female :15-64 years: 0.86 male(s)/female :65 years and over: 0.76 male(s)/female :total population: 0.87 male(s)/female (2012 est.) Infant mortality rate :total: 6.42 deaths/1,000 live births :male: 7.12 deaths/1,000 live births :female: 5.67 deaths/1,000 live births (2012 est.) Life expectancy at birth :total population: 92.65 years :male: 91.91 years :female: 93.66 years (2010 est.) :total population: 93.10 years :male: 92.69 years :female: 94.14 years (2012 est.) Ethnic groups Mainly Jarradians compromise the entire state. Religions :Jarradian Orthodox 92% (41,5% practicing), Roman Catholic 3%, other 5% (2010) Languages :Jarradian 98.0%, other and unspecified 2.0% (2002 census) Literacy :definition: age 15 and over can read and write :total population: 99.9% :male: 99.9% :female: 99.8% (2003 est.) See also *Demographics of the Jarradian Union *Demographics of the United States of Jarrad Category:Demographics of Burkslvania Category:United States of Jarrad